ruby_cavernsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lore
The Lore in Ruby Caverns, Emerald Chambers and Sapphire Caves is not yet complete, but a lot can be told already. Note: this page is written by Dieuwt himself and may be inaccurate, contain plotholes, or give away things that cannot be discovered naturally yet. Chapter One: The Start An unknown time ago (estimations say roughly a few million years), the three Gods, Raimor the Spirit, Dionae the Formed, and Gyranus the Elder, got bored and decided to create their own universe. They together created their assets and combined them into a world that would eventually contain plants, animals, and even humans. Together with the normal physical aspects of this world, they also created more hidden Magic, and the three Medals to spare their powers in. All went well, Earth was a good ecosystem... until the humans, against all odds, became smarter. Chapter Two: The Advancing Humanity was rising up slowly but surely, and the Gods quickly realized they could not show themselves too much. Seeing that the humans created their own religions and was busy with technology unheard of, together they made a plan to hide from the humans. A combination of fear of tools, and them wanting the best for the civilizations, they created the Dungeons: Ruby Caverns, Emerald Chambers and Sapphire Caves. The Medals were put in, they went in as well, the dungeons were sealed, locked and guarded heavily by anything they could think of, and to make sure nobody would use their power to escape, they all three didn't receive the corresponding Medal: Raimor got the Emerald one, Dionae the Sapphire one and Gyranus the Ruby one. The powers of the ancient ones, the medals, powerful artifacts created by them, all magic so far hidden from anyone and special spells never accessible before were locked away and never seen again. But there were two major problems even the Gods couldn't foresee: humans became unthinkingly smart... and the Void rose up. Chapter Three: The Void The Void has always been there. Even before time; the Void is just everywhere where there isn't something else. Naturally you can't have nothingness spreading in your world, so the Void was locked up as far down as the Gods could think of. Unfortunately, three minor gaps remained: there, the Dungeons were created. Every God guarded one gap, and whenever anything crept up from below, they could stop it before it spread. Being so close to open spaces, the Void did gain a little power in the dungeons: it occasionally absorbed an enemy, it took dead and soulless players much further down (though they could be rescued with enough magic), and contained the Medal, which lured hopeless things down, only to infuse them with dark power and destroy them. Apart from this, very few Void-power was seen, and it became completely powerless on the surface due to the high amount of sunlight. Of course, the gaps were still there, making the Gods unable to leave, and because they had built such an advanced and complicated dungeon to reach them, it was highly unlikely that anyone could think of something. They were stuck in stablemate. Chapter Four: Ruby Weeks. Months. Years, centuries, millennia passed... humans evolved up to a true civilization. Truly this was their best work... too bad they couldn't see it. The Dungeons were too hidden for any animal to find... but humans were better. Much better. Some people caught a glimpse, some people heard strange sounds... but nobody ever bothered to check the well-written stories out. Until, one day, as by destiny, three unlikely heroes found themselves at the top of the caves... with no way to go, but down. The story speaks for itself. They had to go. The Warrior left his home city in raze, the Mage got nowhere with the current stance of Magic, and the Thief was sought after far and wide, for all the wrong reasons. They couldn't go in together: that'd be too dangerous. They got in one by one... and all died. But, they kept still finding themselves at the start? What was this strange magic? Death seemed nothing in this place... so why give up? They kept going. And going... and going... ...until one day, one of them reached the end. And soon did the other two. The Emerald Medal was used for its powers. The City was restored, the magic was expanded heavily, and the Thief was forgotten. They were free. Yet, the dungeon changed them... they felt like Raimor, who they have seen countless times, needed to be free... so they came up with a plan. Chapter Five: Ruby Caverns